Holes 2: The First Girl
by LiveOnTheEdge
Summary: They brought a girl to Camp Greenlake simply because they needed the money. Bringing a girl to a boys correctional hall seemed like a better idea before she got there. Please R&R?
1. Intro Of the Shelby

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody in this fic except for Jake and Shelby  
  
Holes 2  
  
The loud sound of the horn awoke all of D-Tent instantly. Squid rolled out of bed, barely awake. "Come on Zigzag! Wake up man!" Squid grumbled, punching his shoulder. He actually was mad that Zigzag should have even 1 minute more sleep then him. Zigzag moaned and stumbled out of his bed. They all got changed into the same work orange jumpsuits they wore everyday. "Come on you girl scouts! Open them peepers! Its time to dig them holes." Mr. Sir shouted into the boy's tired faces. They all grabbed their disgusting, gooey breakfast and started to walk to their hole.  
  
All 7 of the D-tent boys dug their holes in silence. That is until X-Ray and Zigzag got into a fight.

"Listen man; throw your dirt somewhere else alright! That's all I'm saying!" Zigzag yelled into X-Rays face.

"Maybe you shouldn't dig your hole so close to mine and I would have somewhere else to put my dirt." X-Ray yelled equally as loud.

"Yo, guys! Come on, its hot enough we don't need to hear y'all fight non- stop!" Armpit said, stepping between them.

Just then all of them saw the water truck coming towards them; they all drank their last drop making sure not to waste any water before refilling. The truck came to a stop and the boys filed into a line.

"I just wanted to let you girl scouts know, that since we have been low on budget, we will be doing something that's never happened at Camp Greenlake." Mr. Sir said, while the boys crowded around to hear what was happening.

"What is it Mr. Sir?" came the murmur from the boys.

"Well, we have, a uh girl coming tonight to Camp Greenlake." He stuttered. All the boys' faces lit up.

'A girl! Hell yeah! Awesome!' Came from the boys as the all laughed and smiled.

"That don't mean we are excepting tons o' girls scouts, and it don't mean you guys can fool around. She is in your tent so; I don't want any funny business. You hear me?!" Mr. Sir said as he finished filling Zero's canteen and left in his truck.

"Wow, a girl." Squid said to Zigzag, Caveman and X-Ray. "I aint seen a girl in about 10 months."

"Me neither, besides the warden, but she don't count." X-Ray smiled.

Caveman smiled but stayed quiet as usual. All the boys continued digging their holes, thinking about how different Camp Greenlake is going to be with a girl. After they were done, Squid, Armpit, Zigzag and Caveman walked back to the Wreck Room to wait for supper.

When they were walking to the mess hall they saw and heard Mr.Pendanski stick his head out of the D-tent flap and yell, "Boys get over here! Come meet the first girl at Camp Greenlake!

" All of their faces lit up and they almost ran to their tent, they would've if they weren't so tired.

"Boys this is Shelby, she will be staying with us for the next 24 months." He said cheerfully as the short girl turned around. She looked disgusted just to be here. She had long stick straight brown hair. She had dark brown dancing eyes. She was wearing a catholic school uniform. She had a white dress shirt on and it was unbuttoned down to her bellybutton showing her piercing and black bra. She had on a short plaid, pleated skirt and navy blue knee socks with a pair of navy blue and white DC shoes.  
  
"Shelby, meet you new tent mates this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Stanley, José, Ricky and Zero." Mr.Pendanski said as he pointed out each of them. Shelby grinned at each of them.

"Ill leave you to get acquainted" Mr.Pendanski said as he walked out the tent flap. There was silence until Shelby turned on her heel and set her bag on the ground. She turned to X- Ray  
  
"Um Rex ...which one is my cot? She asked.

"Hey my name aint Rex, its X-Ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Caveman, Magnet, Zigzag and Zero." He said smiling as he pointed them out.

"And Pendanski is mom," Squid smiled.

"Alright, so where is my cot." She asked again, obviously not interested in the nicknames. The boys looked around and spotted the eighth cot between Squids and Zigzags.

"Right there," Zigzag said pointing out the cot. There were her two orange jumpsuits sitting folded on the bed.

"Thanks," she said. She threw her bag onto the bed causing it to sink. She sat down on the cot and picked up the orange jumpsuits. Then the dinner bell rang and the boys all turned.

"Hey, its supper, aint you coming" Squid asked Shelby while he chewed on a toothpick.

"Yeah, but don't I have to change into this hideous thing?" Shelby said holding up the jumpsuit.

"Oh yeah, well then I'll see ya in there. Or I can wait." Squid said.

"Naw, I'll see you in there." She said unbuttoning the last three buttons of her dress shirt. Squid nodded and walked out of the tent flap. Shelby changed into her orange jumpsuit. Leaving the first three buttons free again like her dress shirt showing her bra and belly button ring. The jumpsuit was about 5 sizes too big and made her look tinier than she was. She put on her also way too big brown boots and started walking to the Mess hall. As she tied her hair back absent mindedly she thought about the boys. She couldn't believe the judge would send her to an all boy's camp after what happened to her. He obviously didn't believe her. Oh well, she got along fine with guys, as long as they didn't piss her off.  
  
As she walked in the mess hall door everybody stopped and whipped around looking at her. She heard whispering among them. A boy from C Tent let out a whistle. Shelby smiled she had always been a flirt and she liked the attention but she flipped him off anyway. The she went to go and get her "food". She walked with her tray over to D-Tent table and motioned for them to make room. She ended up sitting beside Zigzag and Caveman. She looked at her slop they called food and pushed the tray away. The boys laughed.

"So what are you in for" X-Ray asked, trying to take her mind off the food.

"A bunch of stuff " Shelby mumbled looking at her nails.

The boys wanted to know what.

"Arson." She finished. There was more but it was none of their business.

There was one of those awkward silences around the table. Shelby looked up at Squid who sat across from her. He looked up and for a second and they smiled quickly before looking back down.

"Well I'm not hungry, I guess I'll head back before I hurl. See y'all at the tent." Shelby said tossing her tray in the garbage. She walked back to the tent and laid on her bed, she was glad she had brought her own pillow, the other one smelled like puke. She changed into her pajamas which was a black fitted tank top and baggy plaid PJ pants. She sat on the bed thinking about everything through her head. Was she really going to be the only girl at Camp Greenlake forever? There's no way, the only girl she'd ever get to talk to was the Warden for the next two years. Maybe she'd become really good friends with the guys. It could be like her and Paul before everything happened.  
  
"Hey Chica," Magnet said as the 7 boys walked into the tent. "Hi boys," She said. "Are you guys going to bed already?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty soon, unlike you we've been digging all day." Caveman said. All the boys started changing into their sleep clothes which was mostly just t-shirts and boxers.

"You guys really have to dig five feet holes everyday?" Shelby asked

"Hell yah and it aint easy neither." Magnet answered yawning. Shelby sighed and lied down on her back. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she was out. The boys chuckled and went to sleep too.  
  
The bell sounded once again at 4:30. The guys all woke up but Shelby slept right through it. "Come on, wake up!" Magnet yelled in her face.

"Now way, you're kidding! It's still dark out!" She screamed. Squid and Zigzag each grabbed one arm and yanked her up. She sat there for a minute. Grasping the fact that she was actually awake at this time was hard for her. The she got up and changed into her orange jumpsuit. She tried to ignore the fact that a bunch of delinquent boys were in there with her. She walked out of the tent with Squid, Zigzag and Magnet. They showed her to the library and shovels. She grabbed her breakfast and reluctantly ate it. They walked to their holes slowly Shelby almost fell asleep as she dragged her feet through the dirt and sand.  
  
They pointed out where the D-tenters were to dig. They all started like they did everyday. That is except Shelby who couldn't for the life of her start her hole.  
  
"Damnit!" Shelby screamed. She threw the shovel as far as she possibly could, which wasn't very far. She cursed loudly and kicked a large pile of dirt so it flew into Squids and Armpits already knee deep holes. This received objections and complaints from both of them. Shelby rolled her eyes. Suddenly a couple of boys who had been watching Shelby get so mad called out cat calls.  
  
"Ugh! Shut up!" She screamed running her fingers through her dirty hair.

"Come on over here baby!" A tall blonde screamed. She got really pissed off. She rolled up her sleeves and started towards E tents digging area. Although the boys highly doubted she could do much damage to a boy a foot taller than herself they all yelled at her to stop. She wasn't supposed to go to other digging areas during the day. Squid Magnet and Zigzag jumped out of their holes. Squid grabbed Shelby by the waist and picked her up. Zigzag grabbed her ankles to stop her from kicking. Magnet talked to her softly.  
  
"Yo, chill! You don't need to spaz out chica!" Magnet said. Zigzag let go of her feet as she shoved them into his chest.

"You can't just leave the digging site 'cause a guy is being an idiot! You have to stay here or you'll get us all in trouble." Magnet said.

Shelby swung her fists so they hit Squid causing him to put her down but not let go of her. She pulled the shoulder of her jumpsuit up because it had slid off during the commotion.

"I'm not staying here!" She cried at the boys, "I hate this. I can't dig holes! I have huge blisters, I can't see through the dirt and I have to go pee!" She looked sad and stamped her foot angrily. By now all the boys had gotten out of their holes and surrounded Shelby. She looked at the boys stunned faces. They haven't ever heard somebody complain that much and they weren't used to being around girls. They couldn't tell a girl to toughen up or shut up and get over it. They were just going to get madder.  
  
"Here have my gloves," Zigzag said passing his dirty grey gloves to her. She smiled.

"Thanks Zigzag." She smiled and looked down at the gloves. Squid passed her his goggles and they all sighed as she went back to try once again to finish her hole.


	2. This place is meant for boys!

Disclaimer- I only own Shelby in this fic  
Chapter 2  
  
"I CANT go to the bathroom in a hole you moron! I have my period!" Shelby screamed into Mr.Pendanski's face when the lunch truck arrived that afternoon. The boys, who had just sat down, were bewildered at this.  
  
"I understand you are upset because it is that time of the month Shelby, but I can't let you go back to the camp. I'm not authorized to take you back to camp either." Mr.Pendanski said obviously trying to calm her down. It did not work. "Well then what the hell am I supposed to do? You send me to a camp full of boys who take a piss in any hole that is closest, didn't you think there just might be some problems when you got a girl," She yelled even louder then before. Mr.Pendanski let out a loud sigh and took out his radio. "Mrs. Walker? Mrs. Walker we have a problem with Shelby..." He said walking away from Shelby. She looked at the boys. They were all laughing. Then they all let out "OOOHHH's" but Shelby laughed and flipped them off playfully. "You don't understand how much we need this check we get when the girl is here! More than we got before with all the boys! You need to make sure this girl stays here!" We heard the Warden scream into the walkie Talkie radio. "I know but do I really have to drive her back to camp every time she claims she has to go to the bathroom?" Mr. Pendanski asked. The boys were also listening now. "Excuse me? Until we have an alternate plan yes you do!" She yelled, "Now get moving or else she won't be done her hole today!" and she was gone. The boys looked at Shelby in envy as she got into the air-conditioned truck. Shelby got to the Wardens cabin and walked in. "Hello Shelby, I'm Mrs. Walker. I'm the warden here at Camp Greenlake." She said with a fake smile. She only wants me here for the check Shelby thought. "So where do I get my girl stuff, tampons, pads etc?" She asked looking around. Savoring the cool air on her sweaty face. "They are all in the bathroom you also now have your own outhouse stall by the showers, complete with a cabinet with all you should need. Therefore, when somebody drives you back everyday you can simply go to the bathroom out there." She smiled. Shelby nodded and instead of making anymore fakely nice conversation with the Warden she decided to ask one of the boys where the showers were. She went to the bathroom and got a drive back with Mr.Pendanski to her hole. When she got there, the boys were almost done and she thought to herself. 'Great, now ill be digging in the hot sun by myself.' However, when she got to her hole it was done. She looked around at the boys. Zero was gone. Squid who walked over to stand beside her mumbled, "It was Zero, he was already done his." Squid said. Shelby smiled and turned to Squid. "Are you done your hole too?" She asked him "Yeah," "Do you want to walk back with me?" She asked him "Sure," He nodded and waved to the boys as he walked away. The boys laughed because they all knew Squid liked Shelby. But then again they all liked her because it's the only girl to like. They walked back to camp and into the wreck room. Shelby had been talking to Squid and she really liked him. He always made her laugh and there was something about him that made her stomach jump. She wasn't usually like that with boys, she could talk to anyone. She sat down on the couch and Squid sat beside her, Shelby turned so she could face Squid and she sat cross legged. They were making fun of people from various tents. Everybody was staring at Shelby. Maybe it was because she was a girl or because she was with Squid. She didn't care though. Then when Shelby had finished her laughing attack she asked Squid to show her where the showers were. He agreed and they walked out of the Wreck Room and they saw Zigzag and Armpit walking up. "You guys want to have a game of pool?" Zigzag asked. Squid said "Yeah" and then all of them looked at Shelby who was trying to itch her back. She shook her head. "Start without me I'm having a shower," She said and after Squid pointed them out she grabbed her towel from one of her two crates she got because she was a girl.  
  
She walked to her shower stall. The one that had been raised with cardboard so nobody could see her. She walked in and let the icy cold water pour onto her hot skin and blisters. She didn't have time to use shampoo so she just used soap making sure she would get it all off. She walked out of the showers after she changed into her black tank top letting her orange jumpsuit hang down off her waist. She started to walk back but a couple of guys started whistling and yelling things at her. At first she just ignored it but it was hard. The blonde guy who had yelled at her that day walked over and said "What's wrong, why aint you coming over to talk to us?" He laughed and grabbed her arm. "Leave me the hell alone," Shelby muttered pushing his arm off her. "Come on Barbie, we aint seen a girl in a while, we just wanna have some fun!" He sneered. He picked her up. She screamed and pounded her fists into his back. He laughed when he got her over to the rest of the guys and put her down. Another black haired guy pushed her against the wall of the mess hall. They laughed as he leaned into her face. "You going to co-operate and stop hanging out with those losers from D- Tent?" He asked when he wasn't two inches from her face. She spat into his face and laughed to herself as he wiped it off and backed away. Then the blonde guy grabbed her around the shoulders and lifted her up. The other boys grabbed her arms and legs as she struggled to get free. She finally gave up and let out a scream. She didn't know exactly who she was screaming for, but somebody had to hear her. Suddenly as the boys tried to shut her up Squid and Zigzag came running out of the Wreck room. Shelby had never been so relieved to see them before in her life. Squid and Zigzag started to get Shelby. After they did get her back on her feet Squid pushed her behind him. He didn't want this to be between her and the guys. "What makes you think she'd rather go with you guys?" Asked the blonde haired boy. "Shut up Jake, just leave her alone." Squid said. "What the hell, you guys get a girl in your tent and we aint allowed to talk to her?" If we had her we'd let you guys talk to her." Said Jake. "Whatever guys, this aint like we own her but someone's got to let her know who she should hang out with around here and you aint it." Zigzag said with his eyes wide. "Just let her go, we aint gonna rape her or nothing!" Said a red headed boy. "Listen screw off!" Squid yelled getting surprisingly mad. "It's just a girl man!" yelled the other one "Why do you even care, she won't even be able to tell the difference!" Jake yelled. Squid had enough. Zigzag made sure the other guys didn't get involved while Squid punched the crap out of the blonde guy.  
  
"STOP!" Shelby screamed, trying to pull Jake off Squid. Jake turned around and pushed her onto the ground. She screamed and hit her head. Zigzag helped her up. Squid blew up. He stood up pulling the other boy up by his collar and punched him hard enough to knock him out. The boy sat stunned on the ground while they walked away. Shelby grabbed Squids collar and pulled him down. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. 'Thanks'. Squid looked at Shelby as he straightened up and smiled. She walked away and into the mess hall, leaving Squid standing there. "Aren't you coming?" She asked him. He shook out of his trance and started walking into the mess hall too. 


	3. Spaz

Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY I don't own any of the characters in this fic, except Shelby that is.  
Chapter 3  
  
The boys of D tent looked at Shelby as she sat down.  
  
"What happened out there?" Asked Caveman. "Oh nothing much. That creep from E tent was bothering me again. God I hate him." Shelby said half heartedly smiling. Zigzag laughed and put his arm around Shelby's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, and who had your back?" He asked her, though looking around at all the boys. She grinned at her food plate in front of her. The looked up at the ceiling biting her lip to stifle a laugh.  
  
"These two J.D. clowns." She said jokingly motioning her head towards Squid and Zigzag.  
  
"Cha, Squid pounded the hell out of this one guy." Zigzag said. The guys were still laughing. Shelby looked around at the boys. They were looking at her as if she was their little sister or their best friend who they knew could take care of herself but felt they had to protect her. She liked that. "You seem to be doing better than out on the lake today." X-Ray said. "Yeah chica, I aint never seen a girl spaz like that. I aint seen nobody spaz like that." Magnet said through a laugh. "Yeah right everyone probably gets mad like that. It's no biggie." Shelby said seriously. "Naw you're the only one." Squid smiled. The boys broke into laughter again. "Alright, alright. But if you think that was bad you better get used to it. I can change my mood really fast." She said. "Yeah," Zigzag smiled, "Yeah come to think of it you pretty much spazed when those guys had you too." Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'm going back now, see y'all later." She half laughed pushing her half eaten tray for the boys to pick at. The boys all mumbled to her 'See ya spaz.' As she stood up Mr. Sir walked in. She felt her stomach jump.  
  
"Shelby! Shelby, get over here you girl scout!" Mr. Sir yelled bitterly. Shelby got completely up and half walked half ran over to Mr. Sir. "Yes Mr. Sir," She answered. "I hear you've been causing trouble, with those boys over in E tent. We didn't send you here to cause trouble. You're here to build character not to get boyfriends!" He said to her. "I know Mr. Sir but you don't see it wasn't my fault, he-"She started to defend herself but Mr. Sir held up a hand to signal her to be quiet. He turned away for a second to talk to a large man who works for the mess hall giving out the slop. She strained her ears to hear what D-Tent was talking about.  
  
"So you guys walked out and they had her?" She heard X-ray ask.  
  
"Yeah, then a few words were exchanged, mostly about Spaz and Squid started pounding the hell out of Jake in E tent." Zigzag said then he laughed, "Nobody messes with Squid's chick ya know."  
  
"Whatever," Squid said still half laughing. Shelby smiled until Mr. Sir turned around.  
  
"What are you smiling at? Is there something funny!?" He asked her. "No..." Shelby said trying her best to clear her face of the smile "No Mr. Sir."  
  
"Well then git going! Don't be causing no more trouble neither!" He said and stalked off. She sighed and started walking back to the tent. She heard someone walking up behind her and she whipped around fast and saw it was just Zigzag.  
  
"Whoa, Spaz it's just me." He said half laughing. "What did you call me?" She asked him and she saw Caveman and Squid coming up behind Zigzag. "Spaz, that's your new nickname." Squid said to her. "Yeah, X-Ray confirmed it." Caveman said. "Cool," She said smiling, "Why does X-Ray have to confirm everything and tell you guys where you are in line? He like runs this camp." The boys looked at each other trying to remember why they all listen to X-Ray.  
  
"Cause he was here longest." Squid answered simply. "Oh yeah...I should've known." Shelby said sarcastically "I mean whoever is here longest obviously should get all the authority regardless." She joked. The boys laughed and Squid pushed her jokingly.  
  
"Listen new kid; don't ask questions that can't be answered!" He laughed. They walked into the tent and sat down on their sad looking cots. Shelby had to change her shirt so she motioned for the boys to turn around. Surprisingly trusting a bunch of juvenile delinquent boys she changed into a black shirt with a mustang on the front. I said in large pink letters "Give Me a Ride." She left on her orange jumpsuit and let it hang down at her waist again.  
  
"Well as much as I'd LIKE to stay here in this tent that smells like Armpit I think I'm going to the wreck room. You want to come?" She said to the boys.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Squid, Caveman you coming?" asked Zigzag slipping on a semi- clean white t-shirt. Squid nodded but Caveman shook his head. He had been the only one who noticed that Zero was in the tent and wanted to stay with him.  
  
"Kay, see ya Caveman" Shelby said as she walked out of the tent with the two boys. When they got to the Wreck Room she, Zigzag and Squid played pool. Shelby hadn't known how to play but the boys taught her. She still wasn't very good and she lost. She had originally bet the boys 4 shower tokens. But when she actually lost she figured she should get to keep them because she was a girl.  
  
"Hey Spaz, you owe us each 2 shower tokens!" Squid said after she had lost yet again on the third game.  
  
"Right..." She said reaching into her large pockets. She felt the shower tokens but instead of giving them to the boys she ran out of the wreck room. By the time Squid and Zigzag noticed that she had snubbed them she was at the tent. Hiding her shower tokens in her bag.  
  
The two boys ran into the tent.  
  
"Where did ya put them Spaz?" Asked an out of breath Zigzag. Magnet who with X-ray, Armpit, Caveman and Zero had been in the tent to watch the whole thing said.  
  
"She hid them in her bag." He pointed to her black and pink backpack.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" She exclaimed kicking her bag under the cot. Squid and Zigzag didn't believe her for one minute. They ran to her bag and before she could even grab for it unzipped it.  
  
"Girl stuff!" An amused sounding Shelby, not looking up from painting her nails black, said casually. Squid yelled and dropped the bag onto the bed beside her. She smiled amused to herself. That always worked with the boys. They weren't used to seeing her bras and tampons and seeing them totally freaked them out. The boys all laughed and they all sat around Shelby's Squids and Zigzags cots talking.  
  
"Ugh! Shelby put that stuff away! It smells!" Armpit yelled motioning towards Shelby nail polish. Shelby's jaw dropped and she cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You're kidding me! You can smell!?" She exclaimed. She really looked genuinely surprised. "And you're still conscious!?" Armpit laughed. But not as hard as the rest of the boys.  
  
"Oh my god! I am so tired and sore!" Shelby said leaning back onto Squid who was sitting on her bed as well as Magnet. After about 15 minutes of random talking Shelby fell asleep. That sort of let the boys know it was pretty late. They all got into bed knowing that, as every day, they'd be up at the wee hours in the morning tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I tried to use the space bar more but it changes when I post it so....anyways please review. When I get a few reviews ill update. For all who don't know J.D. means Juvenile Delinquent. 


End file.
